


Now and Then

by Thefrostyxx



Series: Retreat [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Drake point of view, Law's Past, M/M, Pirate Alliance, Suggestive Themes, supernovas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefrostyxx/pseuds/Thefrostyxx
Summary: Drake is in alliance with Trafalgar Law and is running a plan to infiltrate and destroy Kaido. However, their plan faces complication when Eustass Kid was captured by the Yonko.





	1. Act I: Voice

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why while writing Retreat, I keep on thinking about Law and Drake's relationship. It might have something to do with my newfound obsession of him.
> 
> also thanks for WordsandWonder for betaing and pointing out the elephants in this fic :) it's not everyday that your senpai beta-ing your fic *sobs in happiness*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> additional credit for rescue_remedy for correcting the grammatical errors cause I can't english well even to save mylife. Thank you! *bows* :))

That denden mushi wasn’t supposed to ring. Not today, nor next week. Probably not even next month. But it still rang regardless; the snail was awakened and ringing continuously, not aware of Drake’s confusion of the error in timing. Besides, if it really had to ring, it was supposed to be in the middle of the night, the agreed time for them to communicate during the mission. Not so early in the day, where the first light of the sun was just breaking far in the east, among eternal winter island clouds that Drake had got used to.

Thus, Drake spent one good minute frozen on the spot, gawking at the snail that had been asleep most of the time for the last _one year and six months_.

Something must have had happened. Something _really bad_.

After putting some time to regaining composure, Drake finally picked up the receiver, putting it close to his mouth as he fixed his eyes on the snail.

Its eyes were turned wide open, mimicking the guy on the other side. Drake almost slammed the receiver back to hang up the phone, believing that their secret communication device was hijacked. Never, _never_ in his life had he ever seen that man with an expression so distraught and so fearful. The snail must have been hijacked. There was no other explanation for the error in timing and in the snail’s expression.

But then, he heard a familiar voice from the device.

“White City harboring to Minion Island,” were the exact words that kept him from breaking the connection and eliminating the snail altogether. Drake froze on the spot, not having any other choice but to answer the other man.

“Minion Island copy,” he finally replied, almost forgetting that he must confirm with his own answer so they both can be convinced that they are speaking on a secure line. “Doctor, is that you?”

“Yes, _Admiral_ , it is me,” the other man replied, sounding impatient. Another error on the whole scene. “There is a complication to our plan. We need to talk in person. Meet me someplace safe of your choice tonight at 11. Make sure nobody follows you.”

Drake narrowed his eyes. No, this felt so wrong. Even though the voice was right, everything else about the other man on the phone was in the wrong. He wasn’t supposed to sound so distraught, so impatient… so out of breath. The expression that the snail mirrored was also quite strange. It shouldn’t give an impression that the man hadn’t slept for two days in a row, because Drake had seen him doing exactly that, and the man still look like a normal person, if he ignored the permanent panda eyes under his eyes.

“Can I bring any of my crew?” Drake asked cautiously.

“ _Nobody_ can follow you,” the voice repeated, every word was dripping with forced affirmation, as if the man lost his patience. “Tonight at 11, Admiral.”

“Very well, but I will not mention the place,” Drake replied, still somewhat cautious if the man on the other side was an imposter. “Follow my vivre card instead.”

There. If this man was an imposter, he wouldn’t show up. Drake gave a vivre card to a very small number of people, the ones that he trusts with his life.

“Fair enough,” The man replied, and then he break the connection.

Drake was left with his own thoughts then. Assumptions came to his mind one after another, each one was getting worse than the other. The orange haired man could feel his heart beat faster with the fear of the unknown as he agonized over what could go wrong in their plan of taking down Kaido. Sure, Strawhat was not supposed to be involved in the plan, and Doflamingo was not supposed to be captured by The Marines. But the SAD factory was destroyed, Dressrosa was freed, and from what he heard, Caesar Clown's whereabouts were still unknown. There was no way Kaido could still make an artificial devil fruit right now. His supply was cut thoroughly.

Their grand plan was still intact. So _what_ went wrong?

Drake stared at the sleeping snail once again. The smiley Jolly Roger on its chest glared back at him, grinning in a mischievous way that made Drake’s mind wander to the first time he saw the symbol. _Two years and three months_ ago.

-

The symbol was printed on the yellow T-Shirt proudly. Drake could tell it was painted manually by hand at first glance. The circle was not perfect, and the lines that made for its teeth were inconsistent. However, the young man who wore it was far more intriguing than what looked like a Pirate Crew Jolly Roger. Even from a good distance, his steely grey eyes bore holes through him. A mischievous grin was spread on his lips, mirroring the symbol’s expression.

“Welcome to Minion Island, _Rear Admiral_ ,” he said as Drake stepped inside the cheap bar. With his opponent’s voice and body language screaming confidence, Drake decided to stay calm until knew more about the lean young man in front of him. From all he could tell at first glance, the raven haired man couldn’t be more than 25 years old. He looked rather slim, but from his time training younger soldiers in Marine Academy, Drake knew better not to underestimate the tattooed man’s strength.

“Where is everyone?” Drake could remember asking coldly, too tired and impatient to free everyone in that island. Timing was of the essence, and if he had to fight this man, he would have no time to run before the reinforcement fleet sent by North Blue Marine Base came. If they saw what he did to the island and the people inside it, they would instantly put two and two together and Drake would have to kill them to keep them quiet. He would rather be not forced to kill his ex-coworkers right after he betrayed them, thank you very much.

The man raised his chin challengingly as he spoke with a low voice. “Everyone the Marines are trying to eliminate?” he asked.

“My intention towards them is none of your business, boy,” Drake gritted his teeth. “I’m gonna repeat it once. Where is everyone?”

The man tilted his head. “In the last few months, Marines had been coming to this island to evacuate the people. They started to spread a news about this island being dangerous but when they could not provide any proof, they started to bribe people to leave this island. Again, the people of this island refused to leave their home. Therefore, The Marines started to create a plan to remove this island from existence so they can start to build a secret base, used specifically to train spies and plan espionage. Good number of Marine battleships are closing in to this island as we speak.”

The young man said all this with a lazy tone, as if challenging him with the disclosed information. Drake raised his eyebrows, his hands were placed on his weapons as he felt an intimidating aura from the other man. It might be his animal side kicking in, but Drake always had a great sense of danger, even before he fully mastered his Observation Haki.

“Where did you hear that, young man?”

The man glanced at Drake, grinning as Drake realized that it was all he needed to confirm his theory. “It is true, then.”

“Where is _everybody_?” Drake ignored his question, heart pounding as time was running out. He could practically hear the engine of the battleships closing in.

“Are you here to execute them then, _Rear Admiral Diez Drake_?”

The sound of his name from the other’s low voice caused some sort of effect on Drake. He blinked, shocked at how that voice could have such impact on him that he couldn’t quite understand. Did he just… mock him? Yeah, he might have. Even though it sounded like a politeness at first, Drake was sure that this lean man, without any visible weapon around, was actually challenging him; a man dressed in Marine uniform, with a high rank jacket draped over his shoulders, and an axe hanging beside him. There was no indication of fear in his body language, nor in his voice.

That man was indeed challenging him.

“No, I’m here to save Ikkaku and Clione from being murdered on the wave of battleships that won’t give two shits about their lives, and take them in under my wing,” he said, heart pounding as he could practically feel the watch in his pocket ticking faster.

“They have learned their place, Admiral. And it’s not in the organization that took their grandma’s life in the first place,” the man looked up on Drake and grinned. Again, a slight hint of mockery showed in his voice. This nameless man truly had no fear.

At that, Drake grinned. That was what it took to finally admit what he had been planning in the past six months. The mocking tone in that low, confident voice was making his heart pump faster as he finally grinned, turning back the element of surprise to the perfectly composed man in front of him. “You’re right, boy. The Marines is not a place for the likes of them. That’s why I’m going to recruit them to my _pirate crew_ ,” he said triumphantly. Once the words left his mouth, Drake felt the burden of keeping his secret and all caution lift from his shoulder at once, leaving him free for the first time since he started to think of leaving the marines - that corrupted organization - to pursue piracy.

To his satisfaction, Drake could see shock flashed on the other man’s expression, and even if it didn’t last for a second, it was more than worth it. “My, what a surprise,” he said. “Finally see how disgustingly corrupted The Marine is?”

“Up close,” Drake admitted. “And I’m not gonna see this island turned into a place of massacre again. Now tell me, boy. Where are they? I promised to pick them up…”

Before Drake could finish his sentence, an explosion could be heard, causing the ground to shake a little. The man got up from his seat, not losing an inch of his grin. “That’s my cue,” he said, not even sounding afraid of the possibility that that place would soon be a battleground. “And I wouldn’t worry about Ikkaku and Clione now, Drake-ya. They are already safe and sound. In fact, they’re about to set sail with another Pirate Crew.”

“Yeah? And whose crew that might be?”

“Mine,” the man turned and glanced at Drake over his shoulder, showing another grinning Jolly Roger painted on his back. “Trafalgar Law, Captain of Heart Pirates,” he smirked smugly, satisfaction dripping from his voice before he walked further. “See you later, _Captain_ Drake. We shall meet again in the sea.”


	2. Act II: Gaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work, as usual, is beta-ed by my friend Eddie (stitchesandstockings.tumblr.com). I forever thank her for cleaning up my mess! and also WordsandWonders. I owe these two a lot :)

There was something about the urgency that left Drake feeling anxious the whole day, making him think about the forthcoming appointment a little bit too much during his time guarding his post on the winter island where he was stationed. He was not usually the type who would ponder over the future, but something in the snail’s gaze, that surely mimicked Law’s, disturbed him and left him restless. Luckily, nothing happened during the day, therefore he could leave for the nearby Summer Island a little earlier than the previously arranged time.

However, leaving early meant that he had more spare time before Law arrived on the island. Drake decided to sit on the top of an abandoned castle in the middle of the forest, staring at the clear sky full of stars, the constellations he knew too well. For a brief moment, he could feel as though weight was lifted from his mind as he focused on the tiny blinking lights. It was interesting how people could look up and glance at them only to turn away, ignorant to the fact that those innocent lights in the sky were the ones that pulled the strings of the earth. As Drake always believed, they were responsible for the chaos and the order that graced their world.

Although, he did wonder why the constellation never changed, now that he and Law were about to change their plan, and that might change the course of history. Perhaps it had changed, but he hadn’t noticed?

Before he could think of an answer, his attention was diverted as he saw a dimming blue light covering the clear black sky. The color was so strange, so muddy that Drake’s heart instantly jumped when he realized what… Or rather, _who_ that might be.

Out of nowhere, a raven haired man appeared in front of him, right at the place where a huge chunk of the abandoned castle’s debris sat a few minutes ago. His steely grey eyes looked so intense and scary as he unsheathed his nodachi, pointing the sharp edge in Drake’s direction. On impulse, Drake jumped back and unsheathed his saber as well, dodging in time before the nodachi could even come close to his neck. Drake could see anger leaking from the raven haired man’s eyes, melting down like a lava would, even if the man’s expression remained calm.

“There’s a reason why creating a room takes up so much of my energy, _Admiral_ ,” he hissed, every word laced with suppressed fury. “It is because I am aware of _every. Single. Thing_ inside the room I create, and since I am now covering the whole area of this pathetic little island with it, I can hear the heartbeat of your fucking minions.”

The snail didn’t lie. Law was indeed distraught. Drake could only see it in his eyes, but that was enough to confirm it.

“Yes, I brought them along,” Drake admitted calmly. “They’re out of our hearing range, though. They couldn’t possibly hear us.”

“That was hardly my point!” Law insisted. He swung his nodachi once, only for Drake to block it with his axe. “You brought them even though I specifically told you not to. You didn’t respect our agreement.”

 _You didn’t trust me_ , was what Law meant with those words. Drake closed his eyes and sighed. “I had to be prepared. You didn’t sound like _you_ on the denden mushi,” he admitted. “And you hardly act like you. Even right now. I’m just being a little cautious. This is New World, and we play a dangerous game. Who knows if someone managed to obtain Bon Kurei’s Copy Copy Fruit power and is pretending to be you?”

At that, Law finally withdrew and sheathed his nodachi. Drake relaxed from his defensive mode, still looking at Law, who looked like he hadn’t slept at all these past few days.

“I can send Pitero and Veloci on their way, now I know it’s really you.”

Law wiped his face, sighing. “No, you don’t have to,” he sighed, his eyes flashing an apology once they were free from the shadow of his tattooed fingers. “You have a point there. And to be fair, I also have two of my men on a small boat in the north part of the island.”

“Your men wear your jolly roger?”

“They’re in disguise,” Law replied. “I usually wouldn’t call on such short notice, Drake-ya. But there’s a complication in our plan that requires immediate action. I need to discuss with you in person to find out how much chance we have of executing this.”

Drake nodded, feeling as if he was watching Law slowly crumble down further by the minute. He knew this man, and he didn’t like what this… _complication_ was doing to him, to _his eyes_. The confidence and fearlessness that once defined him had now gone, replaced by a distressed skeleton with eyes like storm clouds. They looked dark, gloomy, and flashed panic every once in awhile.

It’s amazing how tiny orbs of grey could tell so much of the story that his face refused to.

“Tell me this… _complication_.”

“Eustass Kid,” Law finally spoke, with a flash of panic once again showed. “He was captured by Kaido.”

At that, Drake raised an eyebrow. Eustass Kid. His fellow _Supernova_. A man so reckless and so proud, he had himself captured because he refused to surrender. He threw a confused look to Law. What does that man have to do with their grand plan? Why is it important for Law to know of his well being?

Law seemed to have too many questions to answer one of Drake’s. “Is he alive?”

“From what I heard? Barely. He had been tortured.”

Drake could almost hear Law’s fingers clenching his nodachi. “How?”

“There were rumors at the base, but I haven’t exactly seen him with my own eyes,” Drake replied. “And I will, once I leave this island - But how is Eustass Kid a complication in our grand plan of taking down Master Kaido?”

“Because he is our ally, and he has to be out of Kaido’s lair for us to make the plan work,” Law replied, much to the orange haired man’s surprise. Sure, they had agreed to form an alliance with one mutual goal, and given how dangerous the plan was, they had also agreed to do whatever it took for their plan to succeed, but he didn’t expect Law to go around and recruit other pirate captains like recruiting soldiers. The very dangerous ones too, those who survived Grand Line and did not do so by mere luck.

“Oh,” Drake replied. “The number of your _allies_ had grown significantly.”

Law threw a dangerous glare. “Strawhat-ya got the job done. If it wasn’t for his aid, I would not be making much progress with eliminating Smile and SAD altogether,” he hissed. “And so will Eustass, once we free him. I already have his crew with me, including Killer-ya. We just need to take Eustass to continue this plan.”

“But why?” Drake asked. “Why do you need more allies, Law? And _Eustass Kid_. He’s dangerous and uncontrollable.”

Law shook his head. “We have had an alliance formed ever since we met in Sabaody. You can trust that they won’t betray us. Especially not when his entire crew are dying to get their revenge on Kaido,” he answered calmly, but something in his voice indicating an impatience, so Drake allowed the man to continue. “Besides, with the current complications we face, we need more raw power on our side. Kaido’s wrath is aimed toward me and Strawhat-ya instead of Doflamingo, now that he has been captured by The Marines. We have to face the beast head on now, so we need all hands on deck to beat him, so to speak.”

Drake wanted to object. He wanted to point out the fact that this _raw power_ Law talked about had been beaten by Kaido single handedly, and was now at his master’s mercy, but fighting Law was never wise. Besides, Law had proved too many times that he was capable of carrying out such dangerous plan, that Drake had no choice but to put his faith in the raven haired man.

“You want me to break Eustass Kid out of his imprisonment,” he concluded

“Preferably without exposing yourself in the process. I have thought of some plans that might work, but I need information about Eustass-ya’s cell, his health, the guard rotation, and your considerations...” Law paused for a brief moment. “For this plan to work, I need your input. I need… you to make this plan with me. Because I’m not going to be able to live with it if you’re exposed or getting into trouble. This is really dangerous, Drake-ya, and if you feel any hesitation that this might not work, then please do tell me.”

There were an uncomfortable rush in Law’s voice. Something dangerous and yet heartbreaking in his gaze, that Drake just nodded and decided to give in to his request. “It’s fine. We can do it,” he said, praying that Law wouldn’t see how unsure he was about this plan, but Law was a great tactician, and he a trained spy. He had been a spy even before his time in The Marines. So maybe, just maybe they could pull this off.

Taking a breath, Drake explained what he already knew about the base and Eustass Kid’s imprisonment. He was stationed outside Kaido’s main base, so he didn’t know the exact condition and location of Eustass Kid’s prison, but he explained the guard rotation, since he knew some of the guys who were assigned to guard Eustass Kid. The whole time he was explaining, Law paid full attention to him, eyes never straying and head filled with thoughts as words filled his ears. Drake knew that face too well. He knew that Law was thinking as he spoke, and think, he does. When it was Law’s turn to speak his thoughts, Drake couldn’t help but once again amazed by his thinking.

When they finally ended the conversation with respective to do lists to carry the plan, they agreed to meet again at the same place and time the next day. There was an awkward pause as they both finished talking and shared a gaze. Drake tried to decode what’s Law look meant, or better yet, what he was thinking in their shared silence, but before he could get anything at all, Law eventually broke eye contact to turn and walk away from the scene.

“I’ll see you later,” he said. “Be careful.”

Drake’s eyes widened, shocked from the sudden departure. He wanted to see more of Law. He wanted to reach for him, to feel his skin, to learn about his mission in infiltrating Caesar Clown’s laboratories and defeating Doflamingo, the only man he seemed to hate with passion. Drake wanted everything that Law saw, that he felt, and on top of all, he wanted to see every single injury Law obtained fighting the Heavenly Demon, but the situation was very serious, and Drake had learned that Law was unshakable in such conditions. He stepped forwards to reach for Law, but stopped himself and called for him instead.

“Hey, Law,”

The raven haired man froze, eyes glancing over his shoulder as Drake cleared his throat, not knowing why he even called him.

“I’ll take care of this.”

Law stared at Drake for a few moments, before sighing and letting out a smile that almost made Drake feel triumphant. The caramel skinned man nodded, relief evident in his eyes as he turned his gaze back to the bigger supernova. “I will get some rest now, then,” he stated. The words were spoken with a low tone, but it made Drake feel proud of himself, because even though the words might not give much away, his eyes showed trust.

The supernova stared at the surgeon’s back as he moved away from him, and his mind couldn’t help but linger on the smile, and the skin beneath that black shirt he wore.

 

-

 

Drake found himself remembering how the surgeon’s bare back looked. It was well toned, tanned, and, like most part of his upper body, covered with ink. However, unlike the other tattoos he had, the shape of the back piece could easily be understood at first glance.

The orange haired man leant forward, touching sweaty inked skin with his equally sweaty hands. Even though it all felt so soft, it also felt a little cold-probably due to drying sweat, but Drake loved it regardless. He ran his hand over the tattoo, tracing its pattern.

Law had frozen at the touch as he turned his attention to Drake, lips forming a small tired smile that suggested he was quite content. The kind of smile that Drake often saw on people after a good fuck. The raven haired man pressed himself to Drake’s touch, giving him permission he did not even ask for.

“How long have you been awake?” Drake asked.

“Not long.”

Law offered no other explanation, only sighing at the other’s hand roaming to his neck, connecting the dots all across Law’s back that were the marks and bites left from their previous session.

“Of all the places you could tattoo your Jolly Roger.”

Law gave a low chuckle. “It was not meant for my eyes to see,” he replied. “It was meant for my enemies to remember.”

“And for your crew to remember to whom their loyalty should lay, hm?” Drake replied, too content to actually censor his thoughts or to think of a more decent way to word it, but he had decided that he didn’t care. He felt too good to let it be ruined by some stupid overthinking. In fact, he never felt this good before. _Sex_ had never felt so good. Not in his life as pirate, nor in his time with the Marines. Perhaps he was not too selective when it came to choosing partners in the past, or Law just simply knew things about him and his body that both he and previous partners never discovered.

However, judging from how relaxed Law was, Drake was pretty sure that the feeling was mutual.

He continued absentmindedly tracing invisible lines across Law’s back and all of a sudden, he realized that he was creating Ophiuchus out of those marks. It was strange, because he only saw that constellation twice in his life. Ophiuchus. The man who holds a serpent.

It suited him so well, because of all the things he could hold, that man chose something dangerous.

Something like an _alliance_.

It was usually a game for veteran pirates, those who had travelled to the hellish seas of the New World, and finally realized that the luck that made them survive the first part of Grand Line was quickly running out. Pirate crews who had just set sail tended to have too much pride to even think about it. Even if Pirates were to form an alliance before the New World, it was usually done for a short term. Afterall, a pirate alliance was a dangerous game to play. It’s like holding a poisonous serpent in your hand─you never knew when the serpent would betray you - not to mention that it could be easier for The Marines to locate and capture them all at once if they’re not careful.

Then here was this young rookie, who had never sailed oceans past North Blue before, proposing an alliance so early in his pirate career that Drake couldn’t help but think that this _Surgeon of Death_ was just playing with him.

“This is a dangerous game you play, Trafalgar Law.”

Law chuckled softly. “What, getting in bed with rival captain?”

“Alliance,” Drake whispered, fingers never leaving the tanned skin as he whispered. “I have seen hundreds of Pirate Alliances before. I was part of at least half of those alliances, infiltrating them to break things off so The Marines could destroy both crews easily. It takes just a little provocation, and they turn and destroy each other. None of them ever go well.”

“I didn’t know The Marines have special task force to eliminate Pirate Alliances.”

“They have. In fact, those missions were what gained me the Rear Admiral rank,” Drake stated calmly. “Allied pirates are the worst, Trafalgar Law. When two powers combine, it could destroy an island, hurting civilians, or disturb The Marine’s agenda, but they are also more vulnerable. They have doubt towards each other, they know each other’s weakness. I used to break them like that before sending a fleet to finish whatever was left.”

Law turned to Drake completely, crawling towards the orange haired man, grinning challengingly. His eyes stared deep into his soul, making Drake feel even more than naked under the steely gaze.

“Then, I chose the right person to be my ally,” he whispered, sounding as tempting as he was before. “You’ll notice if a spy from The Marines tried to provoke things between us, hm?”

“From The Marines, and from other parties, yes,” Drake answered, swallowing his saliva. It still intrigued him how a pair of eyes could literally make him drool. “The key is to lay low and never contact each other using our real identity.  If no one knows that we’re allied, they wouldn’t… uh…” the orange haired man wasn’t capable of finishing his own sentence, for the smaller man’s presence flooded his senses─his gaze, so close and so deep, pulling Drake inside a baseless pit of desire. His sultry voice… the smell of his skin…

Words left his brain altogether when Law landed a kiss right on the X shaped scar on Drake’s chin.

“See? The right person,” Law whispered.

“Still, Trafalgar Law. I might betray you in the future.”

“I don’t think so. I have Ikkaku and Clione in my crew. You won’t hurt them, right?”

“How do I know that you won’t betray me?”

“Is _this_ not convincing enough?” Law asked teasingly, causing Drake to let out a soft chuckle. Lazy arousal was starting to bloom in his abdomen, but he ignored it and instead decided to brush his thumb on Law’s goatee, keeping him so close, that the ex-Marine could literally breathe the smaller man’s breath.

“Do you usually sleep with other Pirate Captains just to gain their favor?” he asked, trying to fight back the desire lingering in the back of his mind.

“Only the most attractive ones,” Law gave him a smirk that was asking to be wiped away by another kiss. Trafalgar Law really did have a smart mouth, for words and for other things. Drake just couldn’t really decide right now which one was most intriguing. Not when Law was so close, so exposed, and so tempting.

However, his curiosity over Law’s vague answer got the best of him. “Do I have competition then?”

“As of now, no. And I don’t plan to. You are sufficient for the mission. With all the espionage history and your… _controlled_ power,” the hatted man reached out to Drake, palms finding the older Captain’s biceps as he brought their face closer, his nose ghosting over Drake’s cheek. “Get it?”

The orange haired man stifled a laugh at the smaller man’s action. “You know you could test my strength with a fight, right?”

“True, but what’s the fun in that,” Law chuckled. “As a man that spent 6 years longer at sea, I guess you should have known that it gets so lonely sometimes.”

“Hm,” Drake smiled as he captured the other man’s lips once again, engaging in lazy kisses that made him want to pull him back to bed. However, Law had another thought. He pulled himself away from Drake, breaking the kiss with a lick that made the orange haired man groan.

“Play time’s over,” he grinned teasingly as he collected his clothes that were scattered across the floor and put them back on. “Go get dressed and find me in the hull. I need to discuss the backup plan.”

“Can’t it wait for another hour?”

Law chuckled, but shook his head anyway. “We’re about to infiltrate a Yonko and his affiliated organization,” Law stated in a less teasing, more warning tone that made Drake groan internally. So much for lazy time. “We need all the hours we can get if we want to make it out alive.”

The surgeon stepped out of the room, forcing Drake to finally get up and get dressed himself. When he finally arrived at the hull of Trafalgar Law’s submarine, it was already filled with maps, papers, and photographs that were obviously cuttings from news articles or bounty posters. Law was explaining something to one of his men, one who wore a hat that looked like a whale, while Pitero sat across the room, clearly glaring at a red mark that popped under Law’s collar.

There was no longer a teasing tone, no longer a seductive gaze. The man that was all over him in the bedroom just now had gone full tactician as he turned to Drake, explaining his part of a plan that was so smart, so calculated, and well prepared.

Three words that might as well be translated as Trafalgar Law.


	3. Act 3: Smell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it took me almost half a year to continue this lol. Life was wrecking me but now I'm relieved of such business and can work on fics again.  
> Also, this work is not beta-ed so if you see any grammatical errors I wish you can let me know :)

If Drake could brag something about himself, he would proudly say that he’s quite accomplished in the field of espionage. 

Which was ironic, really, for he was also gifted with the flashiest and probably the most attention-seeking Devil Fruit power. However, his skill is so strong, that the animal side of him couldn’t hinder his gift for he continued to prove himself time after time. Of course, his most notable achievements were the missions he carried when he served in The Marines. Those gained him respect, rank, and a room in Marineford for him to work and stay, with the word JUSTICE plastered on the wall and on his back. However, no matter how much glory it brought, Drake always thought that the tasks he did when he was still a teenager proved his solid talent more than anything. He was untrained and mostly hesitant, but he managed to gather a few valuable information about a rival pirate crew that was going to attack his father’s, and most often than not, infiltrating The Marines that was docked in Minion Island without getting caught.

While Drake agreed that experience is the best teacher, he was sure that failure is the best coach. 

He had learned the hard way that when on a mission, you don’t get too attached because that will result in complications that might expose you. You also don’t get too distant, because that will prevent you from getting all the information you needed. You just need to be trustworthy; do the job you’re assigned in, make it a little extra so they will know that you’re invested in it, and be relatively quiet around the people that had trusted you. Just enough for them to be too nervous around the intended silence and blurt out things just to feel less uncomfortable. 

In his current mission, the little extra he did was saving Scotch from the Swamp Devil Fruit user that triggered rebellion in one of Kaido’s island, which resulted in an endless gratitude from Scotch and his underlings. One of Scotch’s lieutenant, Ale, was really thankful for Drake saving his commander’s life that he made sure he said (and showed) it on every occasion possible.

And the uncomfortable silence Drake conducted was one in the practice field inside Kaido’s castle, where apparently is the place where Eustass Kid was locked. He just taught Scotch’s soldiers some moves that he learned in The Marines. It’s really just some basic fighting moves, but Ale thanked him regardless. He even stayed after the practice to chat with Drake─or rather, he talked while Drake only replied with a few nods and hums.

“… I mean, thanks, man! You're really doing us a favor by teaching us those Marines moves. Those bastards can finally be any use with such tricks. And you know, they probably won’t die in their first mission,” he said, for the millionth of times as he chuckled awkwardly, trying to actually gain Drake’s attention. Veloci, Drake Pirates doctor on board, was staring at Drake as his captain patiently waits for Eustass Kid topic to be brought to the conversation. It had been their third trial, and like their previous attempts, the topic might not even be brought again. Should they look for the information three or four days ago, they will get them easy. But the crew’s euphoria had died down after a few days since Kaido first brought the man, and if this one failed, Drake knew that Veloci would ask him to quit and try tomorrow. 

However, he had no more time. He had to get the information so he could discuss it with Law tonight.

“I have said this before, but I’m totally glad that you decided to join us. It’s gonna be a waste if you go against Master Kaido like that Strawhat Luffy. Tch, reckless rookie. He didn’t know what he’s up against. One move and he might end up like Eustass Kid.”

At that, Drake turned to the guy, eyes still showing indifference while his heart pounded with excitement. “What about him?” he asked. “Thought the guy had died already.”

“Nah, not yet, but he’s close. I heard Master want to keep him until Strawhat Luffy comes, as an example to what will happen to those who thought that they can beat him. I’m glad I’m not Eustass Kid now, though. He’s pretty high and beat up.”

Drake raised his eyebrows, asking Ale to talk more.  

“You don’t know? It’s genius, man. All these time, they gave him booze instead of water. That way, he would be too dehydrated and too high to even think about escaping,” the man let out a humorous laugh as if torturing a person by taking away their ability to think is the funniest thing in the world. Drake needed to hold himself from throwing a disgusting glare at that man. Those Yonkou pirate members are truly heartless bastards. And here he thought he had been a very ruthless pirate. “Not that it needed, anyway. He was pretty fucked up when master brought him in the first place. You wanna see? You can also beat the shit out of him if you wanna. Guys been doing that too. It’s fine as long as you don’t overdo it and kill the man in the process. Kaido-sama is gonna be so pissed.”

And that was all it takes for the man to bring Drake and Veloci to Kid’s prison, showing Master Kaido’s trophy that he claimed will surely kill The Worst Generation’s pathetic resistance against the Yonko. The prison smells foul from the outside, and now that Drake is inside, he could literally smell that Eustass Kid’s rotting inside that cell. But that didn’t even stop Ale to encourage Veloci to torture the redhead further. At that, the Drake Pirates’ Doctor turned to his captain, asking for a permission before Drake giving him a shrug. 

“You heard the man,” Drake said flatly. “Just don’t kill him. I can’t do anything to save you if Master targets you as his next victim.”

Veloci nodded, before approaching Eustass Kid and beat him up even further. Started by kicking his foot, landing punched in every inch of his flesh and slapping his face. Kid took every blow, not moving even an inch to dodge them and only grunting weakly. Ale was laughing, encouraging Veloci to keep hitting the young supernova. However, unbeknownst to the man, the doctor was actually checking on Eustass Kid’s injuries. Every hit that resulted in Eustass Kid’s weak groans allowed Veloci to know which injuries are the worst and what caused them. Every slap that the doctor land on Eustass Kid’s cheeks was intended to check on how conscious the redhead is. 

The ex-Marine was no doctor, but judging from the hazy amber eyes that threw an empty stare, he was pretty sure that Kid was as close to death as the rumors said. 

When Veloci finally stopped, Drake knew that the doctor had already finished his diagnosis. They turned their backs on the red-haired supernova, with Drake glaring at Ale that kept on laughing, praising Veloci before he turned his heels to the dining room.

Drake walked out of Eustass Kid’s prison while inspecting the situation. The lock for his cell was sloppy, not even having a real key to protect it, while two of Kaido’s underlings was guarding the front. Judging from the food and drink trays that scattered around the man, Drake thought that he was feed at least twice a day, with his meals most likely be brought by the new guards on said rotation. 

“Write your diagnosis in doctor-lingo, Veloci,” Drake commanded under his breath as they left Kaido’s room, only enough for Veloci to listen. The bearded doctor nods as he let the door closed behind him. “And seal it with a candle. I’m sending it later tonight. And I’m also covering the morning guarding shift tomorrow. Do whatever it takes to make sure it happens.”

When Drake was finally back to the Summer Island that night, he could tell that Law was already inside the abandoned castle. His predatory sense was triggered as he stepped inside the castle and smelt a slight scent of nervousness among what seems like an herbal potion.

Nervous. Drake never thought that he would ever refer that word to Trafalgar Law. But it must be him. He could tell from his Observation Haki that there was no one else there aside of the doctor.

By the time he stepped into the room where Trafalgar Law was, the Heart Pirates’ prey-ish emotion was getting stronger. However, despite whatever his scent smelled like, the man himself looked absolutely calm, sitting against a makeshift desk made of an abandoned castle’s debris as he reads a newspaper. Not so far from him, he had already installed a simple medical equipment and a set of empty vials and tubes with bubbly substance above a small fire. 

Witnessing how calm the man is, even Drake couldn’t believe his enhanced senses of smell that came from his animal side. 

However, as Drake closing into the doctor, Law tore his eyes away from the newspaper instantly. He walked towards the orange haired man, and without saying anything, Drake tossed the surgeon an envelope sealed by a red candle. Drake could see the smaller man’s eyes flashed an angry, hopeless, and sad expression before they went straight analytical. He slammed the letter to the makeshift table, gritting his teeth as his eyes once again leaked anger and… betrayal?

The emotion was so thick in the air and in Law’s grey eyes, that Drake could confirm that Law was indeed angry. And if Drake dared to assume, it is from betrayal.

As if the whole thing wasn’t weird enough, Drake had to guess where this is coming from. Because why would the smaller man feel betrayed by Eustass Kid just because he got caught by Kaido? Sure, they might have a plan of their own and perhaps by being caught, Eustass Kid wouldn’t be able to fulfill his end of the deal. But it didn’t explain why Law looked hurt and betrayed at the same time. Was it physically painful for him that his plan was ruined? But Drake had seen Law’s plan ruined before, and he was all but mad. Law was not a type of person who would ask what’s wrong when things went off the rail. He adapted to the change the moment he realized there was one, and that’s what makes him a great tactician. Being from an organization as large as The Marine, Drake knew that Law was natural.

Drake felt that he could spend months diving into the endless pit of grey that was Law’s eyes, and he would still be lost in the depth of maze that was Law’s thoughts. 

“How much of these reports are true?”

“All of them,” Drake said, shaking his thought away from Law. “Veloci diagnosed Eustass Kid himself, and while he used a rather… unusual manner to do that, I trust his decision. And so would you.”

“I trust your second in command alright,” Law replied. “And I will take his suggestion on creating a strong substance to treat his alcohol withdrawal very very quickly.”

“That would be very wise. Eustass Kid needed to be sober and have a little strength in him for us to retrieve him.”

At that, Law raised his eyebrows. His eyes flashed a glint of hope. “You already have an escape route for him?”

Drake nodded and started to elaborate everything he knew about the island that was Kaido’s lair. The whole time he talked, Law would ask a question or comment on his options in a sharpness that Drake knew and admired. As they went deeper to their plan, Drake could feel the air was slowly filled by the scent of the jungle again, instead of fear and nervousness, and he never thought that a change of scent could make him feel relieved. 

However, his relief was quickly depleted as he saw Law’s grey eyes harden at his words. 

“You think you and Veloci couldn’t make it?”

“We could. But it’s terribly dangerous,” Drake said.

“You’re right. I’m gonna need insider’s eyes too in the future,” Law mused, before sighing and smiling defeated. “I guess there’s no other way, is there? I’m just gonna do it.”

Drake gritted his teeth. Even without Law saying what was it, he already knew what Law meant. They had met this kind of situation before, and it was totally crazy that Drake still couldn’t believe that they actually managed to make the plan work. “You gonna repeat The Ursidae Deception? No, it’s too dangerous,” he hissed. “That first time you did it, you almost got caught, and that with one predator zoan type in the island.”

“I thought we all agree that we can, and will do everything that is necessary for our plan to succeed?” 

His voice was low, firm, determined. However, Drake was not convinced. He knew how little Law valued himself when it comes to a plan. He had his focus too deep in his own game, that he even considered himself as the pawn. 

“It’s dangerous!” he replied with the same firmness. “It’s an island full of predator zoan devil fruit user, Law. And some of them even mastered Observation Haki. The chance of you getting caught is very high. And if you got caught, they will make sure you suffer. Not only that, they will know that I’m a mole. We’re going to ruin the big plan of taking down Kaido.”

Drake said the last part in hope that Law would back down from that stupid idea. However, judging from his steely eyes that challenged him right now, Drake was pretty sure that no matter what he said, Law would do it anyway. Even if he had to create tons of backup plan to make sure that there is no unnecessary victim while doing so  After all, it was a declaration, not an ask for permission.

“I know,” he said, low, slow, and firm. As if he’s talking to a stupid kid. That tone reminded Drake of his father for a little bit, and it made him hate the idea even more. “But we have to do it, Drake-ya. There is no time and no other way. We can do it. Tell me, how small is our chance?”

“Less than ten percent,” Drake whispered as Law came close to him. His tattooed fingers started to wander around his exposed chest. 

Law let out the sexiest smirk that Drake knew; dangerous, and yet full of confidence. A glint of fear that he saw earlier turned into a challenge, an invitation that Drake couldn’t resist. And he knew so damn well that Law knew, he wouldn’t. 

“Fuck,” he hissed. “Let’s do it then.”

 

-

 

Drake knew that Law was on the island ahead of him just before he docked his ship in. Not only that he saw The Polar Tang, but because he saw two guys in white jumpsuit waiting for him as his ship was closing into the dock. One was Clione, and the other one was the Happy Whale guy that seems to have some sort of vendetta against him.

“He’s been waiting, Captain Drake,” Clione said as he flashed an ear to ear grin, a greeting he often received from the guy.

Drake’s eyebrows popped up from behind his eye mask as he heard that. “Really,” he said as he followed those two men walking down the pier to where the yellow submarine docked. The whale guy from Heart Pirates flashed a disapproving stare every once in awhile, clearly trying to make Drake feel uncomfortable. 

“Your childish act won’t work against me, boy,” Drake said flatly. “I’d say drop it.”

The whale guy rolled his eyes at Drake, muttering something that sounds like “dunno why captain likes you,” and kept moving. Drake chose to ignore it, and returned his focus to Clione.

“So what kind of… aid that I can do for you right now?”

Clione explained the situation as they walked, about how is this Marine Captain called Ursida important to their grand plan of taking down Kaido through Doflamingo. He elaborated what Drake had heard from Den Den Mushi, giving him a wider view of the situation they were in. 

“So Law wanted to steal a document about Joker?” he asked. “What for? Is he related to either Doflamingo or Kaido?”

“Captain suspected that Joker is indeed Doflamingo,” Clione said.

At that, Drake raised his eyebrows even more. However, he found himself not surprised by that suspicion. Now that he thinks of it, there was something about Joker’s reputation, even back when he was still in The Marines, that is quite similar to Doflamingo. What surprised him was that how Law could come to such conclusion with so little connection to intelligent agents. 

Or maybe Drake was just simply underestimating Law’s intelligence. Again. It felt like every time he thinks he had figured out Law’s intelligence, the raven-haired man could prove him wrong. 

“How do you know that?” Drake asked. 

“Obviously, we don’t,” the whale guy turned his heel as they arrived on board Heart Pirates’ submarine. “That’s why captain wanna talk to you about The Ursidae Deception. He’s inside his room, by the way.”

As he said that, the whale guy and Clione walked down the stairs back to the dock, leaving him alone on the deck of The Polar Tang. Drake walked down the deck to Law’s room as the whale guy mentioned.

However, he was straddled as he opened the door to Law’s room. He suddenly had himself pinned to the wall by the tan-skinned man, his white teeth flashed in a vicious smile before he attacked Drake’s neck, mouth, and chin─kissing, biting, and sucking in a random order that soon coincides with one another. Drake’s confusion soon turned into an unavoidable surrender, as he tried so hard to bite back a groan. With how intense the attack he received, he could only play along as he hopelessly trying to open the door he just closed behind him, trying to cover their collided bodies with some privacy. 

Which would be easier to get, honestly, if only he could use his mouth to speak.

He wondered how could he somehow arrived at the bed with just stumbling back, how the door could be managed to be slammed with a loud thud when he barely had any room to think about his own footsteps. But questions were quickly forgotten, swept away by a lick on his chin, tracing his X-shaped scar in a peculiar way that made Drake shudder. He sighed when the other’s hands wandering around his body, stopping on his arms only to struggle with the gloves Drake was wearing. 

The orange haired man used the less intense momentum to regain his composure and stopped the caramel-skinned man as he broke a kiss to completely peel off his gloves.

“Law, what’s going on?” he finally managed to pant some words. “I thought you were gonna… Oh!”

Drake let out a moan as Law peeled off his gloves smoothly, and ducked to mouth at his obvious bulge. Drake hissed, his mind that wasn’t busy thinking about how perfect this moment is trying so hard to form a word. But his weak resistance faded away as Law brushed his pretty lips on Drake’s skin. Drake tried so hard to resist, to speak, to reason with the eager man that is currently undressing and seducing him. At this rate, he was sure that every word would surely come out as a moan, should he chose to speak them out.

But this was unlike Law, to straddle him like that. And even though Drake couldn’t complain, he just had to know.

“Law, please,” he hissed, his best attempt to speak without moaning and embarrassing himself in the process. “How about the plan..”

Law only smirked seductively, and what a sight that man is. Drake could feel his blood rush and his heart beats faster. Emotion itself was rare to be seen on the surgeon’s face, and the lewd expression painted on Law’s face was a pure treasure that would instantly pull any man or woman into the gravity of his charm, giving in to the heaven that those grey eyes promised.

However, his resistance won by a nose as he kept Law in arm away distance, preventing the raven-haired man from doing something distracting like kissing. His hands gripped Law’s shoulder tightly as the orange haired man tried to catch his own breath.

“I’m asking you, White City,” he hissed.

Much to his surprise, the other man only giggled, not even trying to get out of Drake’s grip even though those grey eyes were blown with lust. “As much as I admire your controlled strength, Minion Island…” he practically purred as he reached down to Drake’s thighs, fingertips ghosting around the visible bulge before rubbing it teasingly. “… I want you to lose it right now.”

They had had sex a few times before, and while all of them was consensual, Law was always the willing party. It was mainly to relieve a pent-up pressure, something so casual that it was quickly forgotten once they stepped out of the bedroom. But having Law straddled him… Being not only the initiating party but also the inviting party, was what finally made Drake giving in. 

Questions be damned, he could always ask the smaller man later… When his brain was not trying its might to picture endless things they both could do in their current situation.

As if sensing the bigger man’s lust, Law grinned and ducked to Drake’s torso to trace his X shaped tattoo with his tongue. He spent a good amount of time giving an excess attention to the intersection between both lines that was placed right on Drake’s heart. Soon, Law was blocking the entire world behind him, filling Drake’s senses with only his presence. His voice was whispering low orders that went straight to the muscles, now that his brain was incapable of processing words. Raise your hips. Kick the fabric off your feet. Take off my hoodie. Until they were skin against skin. His sight was filled by Law’s erotic stare, his skin was covered with Law’s, and stronger than anything, he could smell challenge and lust emitting from the man, firing up his lungs and waking up his primal instinct.

Drake rolled Law’s body under him, for the first time letting his animal side leading the situation. It knows what to do. It knows how to conquer a danger as great as Trafalgar Law. It’s craving to prey on the other man’s lust. 

And once he set himself loose, there was no way of holding back.

Drake attacked the smaller man’s neck, returning the enthusiastic attention Law gave him earlier with full force, that to the outsider’s eyes, he might just be seen as tearing down Law’s flesh. He pinned Law’s hands above his raven head, anchoring them down with one hand to the bed while his other hand was wandering on his caramel skinned body until they were fixed on his hole.

It was already wet and loose. His prey came to him as a sacrifice. 

Drake took advantage of the situation and proceeded to insert two fingers into Law’s hole, pushing all the way in until he found the familiar spot that was sure to weaken the other. Law threw his head back, arching his back to the point that Drake had to break his lips away from Law’s skin. He continued to tease Law’s prostate, causing Law to moan a string of incoherent words that he couldn’t perceive. But as he added another finger, he could hear a hint of desperation. Drake knew desperation. The animal side loved the voice that begs, and hearing this particular prey literally breathing that out, it just triggered something inside of Drake. 

The orange haired man then pressed his member to Law’s entrance, then slammed it hard as a predator would sink his teeth. Law screamed, his low voice reverberated directly to his spine, that Drake paused for a brief moment to cope with all the sensation at once. It was tight, delicious, and mind-blowing, even more so than the previous sessions. And unlike the other times they did this, for the first time, Drake didn’t wait until Law signal him, and just followed his primal needs. He withdrew almost entirely, before slamming back home. With each thrust, Law moaned and arched his back, adding an even more taste to the already incredible sensation. His gestures were suggesting, inviting… begging, that Drake didn’t have any other choice but to give in. For a while, there was nothing for his hearing aside of the sound of the bed creaking, skin against skin, and panting breaths and incoherent moans that mixed into a perfect harmony. At one point, Drake had to let go of Law’s arms to help spread his legs even further apart, causing Law to be free to wrap his arms and feet around Drake, clawing and trying to hold on for dear life. 

Law’s inviting moans turned into a pained shout and eventually breathless sobs, but Drake was too focused on chasing his own high, that he failed to notice the change of tone. Every voice that came from the man beneath him was so delicious, so inviting, and they felt like a sweet drug that gave Drake the energy to keep on going. His breath grew ragged and movement went frantic as he’s chasing his own high. He clawed the bed when the sensation was too unbearable, trying to find purchase so he wouldn’t explode.

In between the highs, Law managed to shout a husky voice that begged Drake to fill him with his cum. Those sweet begs were what brought Drake to the edge. With the final thrust, Drake bared his teeth, pressing down a moan into a hiss as he spills his seeds all over Law’s hole. His eyes were remained closed as he rides wave after wave of pleasure he never knew existed. 

However, when he opened his eyes to kiss Law, he was surprised by the look the other man gave him. And most importantly, by the green pair of claws.

His afterglow was quickly disappeared, as he got off Law and saw that he was truly turned hybrid in the middle of sex. 

“Fuck,” he hissed. 

“Fuck, indeed,” Law laughed weakly. His face was a huge mess of sweat, tears, and satisfaction, and hiding behind everything, was pain. He stared at the clawed bed, and two strings of cum on Law’s stomach and chest that couldn’t come from just one climax. He had seen Law’s semen, and it definitely wasn’t this much last time…

“You literally just fucked me like an animal,” Law rumbled a voice that sounded like laughter, and even that terrified Drake. The raven-haired man wiped the cum on his stomach with what’s left of his strength, using the closest fabric that he could reach. “Which was nothing bad, really. It’s everything we needed. Come here.”

Law rolled himself on the bed, giving Drake a space beside him. Drake laid by the doctor’s side, turning his claws back to human fingers as he looked for any indication of trauma on Law’s expression. But the younger man only smiled contently.

“I’m sure that I wouldn’t be able to walk to talk about any plan now after such intense... orgasms,” he smiled. “So we gotta do it here. Tell me, Drake-ya, and I want the animal side of you that answer. Do I smell like you now?”

No, you smell like sex, was what Drake wanted to say. But as he regained his senses back, he could then distinguish different smells, and of everything that he smelled, he couldn’t find Law’s in any. Which is terrifying in its own way, but smelling his scent being twice as strong sent him a wave of comfortable, yet familiar feeling that hooked him to the man beside of him more. 

“Well?”

“Yes,” Drake said. “Yeah, I think your scent was somehow overpowered by mine.”

Law smiled triumphantly, the type of smile he stretched on his pretty lips when he figured something out. “Good,” he hissed. “Now all I need is for you to take me to that Captain Ursida base tomorrow.”

“You wanna see Ursida? Why?”

“No, it’s you that will see him. As an old friend,” Law grinned. “you said he didn’t know you’re a wanted man now?”

“Nah, he doesn’t. Ursida hated news and he probably thinks that I’m on undercover mission again.”

Drake could see a satisfaction in Law’s grey eyes. “Good,” he said. “So here’s the plan and I’m gonna explain it briefly because I’m literally too fucked out to think straight. I will sneak into his base and get some of the things I need. The documents of underground weapon dealings that he helped make happen. Something that can trace Joker.”

Drake closed his own eyes. “Yeah, so Clione told me. But why is your smell importa… oh,” the orange haired man stared at Law, who’s currently smiling. He could get used to that smile more often. “Ursida is a Zoan devil fruit user.”

“Bear Bear fruit,” Law confirmed Drake’s conclusion. “And since Bepo is also bear, I know that they have the best sense of smell. If I snuck in a regular way, he would know that I’m there even from afar simply by sensing my scent. If I cover my scent with other things, it would still be detected by his heightened smelling sense. Therefore, I concluded that using a scent familiar for him will conceal my presence to the blind man,” Law smirked evilly, and Drake thought that if all evils are this sexy, then hell would soon running out of space.

“Is that what it is about?” Drake raised his eyebrow. “You invite me here so you can use me?”

Hearing that, Law let out a raspy laugh. “Look at me, Drake-ya,” he said. However, when Drake wasn’t making any move, Law crawled on the bigger man and flopped on top of him. “Listen, you, I’m completely spent and your cum is dripping from my ass. Don’t you think I’m the one that’s being used here? I’m trying to make this work. If I can steal that Joker scheme, it would be a game changer that maybe we actually have the real chance to beat Kaido’s ass.”

“True,” Drake hissed. “True,” he repeated. Louder as he ducked to kiss at Law’s cheek. “The Ursidae Deception sounds about right for the plan.”

“Oh, drop it. Naming your own plan is childish,” Law chuckled as he put his tattooed hand on Drake’s chest, right at the intersection of the X tattoo crossing his chest. “Cover me as much as you can now, Drake-ya. Make sure that we deceived the man with the greatest sense of smell in the Grand Line.”


End file.
